


Mischief

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, BDSM, Dildos, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Sub!Watson, Victorian, dom!lestrade, sub!Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: The boys from BBC Sherlock are set in Victorian times. They are involved in a BDSM relationship. Dom!Lestrade is forced to take things into his own hands when called on by sub!Watson when sub!Sherlock misbehaves.





	Mischief

Holmes was destroying the flat when Watson got home. He was tempted to turn on his heel and walk back out of the door but decided against it.

“What are you doing Holmes?”

“Morphine. Where is it?”

"And why would I tell you that even if I knew?" Watson asked. "You know I find your habit distasteful."

Holmes merely snorted and kicked over the coffee table.

“Did you really expect it to be beneath that?”

He didn’t dignify that with a response. Instead he moved to the window and searched behind the curtains. Just as he was about to let the curtains fall, he caught sight of Inspector Greg Lestrade. At least, if he couldn't have his morphine, he could have a case. Surely someone had had the decency to get themselves murdered.

As soon as Lestrade steppes into the flat he closed his eyes. “Kneel, Watson.”

The blond stared at him for a split second before dropping to his knees.

When Holmes turned around, he knew it wasn’t a case that had brought the Inspector around.

“Watson!” He hissed. “How did you get him here so fast?”

“Billy knocked on my door,” Lestrade responded for the kneeling man. “Watson sent him. Now show some respect.”

After a few moments of complete silence, Lestrade and Watson began to giggle.

Holmes went down on his knees slowly, one knee at a time. His dark blue dressing gown pooled around him in lush waves.

“Get it off.”

With another glare, Holmes slipped his arms out of his dressing gown and let it fall to the floor.

“And the shirt. Now.”

Long fingers moved from button to button as Holmes divested himself of his shirt. He let it fall to the floor just as casually as he had his dressing gown.

Lestrade stood and stared at the detective for a long while, when his hand plucked off Watson’s hat and rested his hand in his hair, Holmes folded up his shirt and dressing gown.

Running his thumb over Watson's moustache, Lestrade slipped it between his lips. Obediently, Watson sucked on it, swirling his tongue around the tip of it.

The youngest of the three watched the interaction with some jealousy, after a moment or two, he got to his feet and resumed his search of the flat.

"Holmes!" Lestrade hissed angrily. "What do you think you are doing?" He grabbed the detective by the scruff of the neck and refused to let go.

His smoothly slicked back hair was a mess in seconds as Lestrade shook him.

“Well?”

Holmes didn’t answer as his eyes darted around the room.

“Watson, shut and lock the door.”

“Yes, sir.”

Once he had heard the door lock and he knew the man was back on his knees, he took Holmes by the hair and dragged him across the room to the door, forcing him to his knees, facing it.

Then he returned to Watson, who was staring at the floor between his knees.

“What made you send the boy?”

“I heard him, sir. Throwing things.”

“Hmm,” Lestrade pondered absently, brushing his hand through his hair.

“Do I want to know what he was searching for?”

"Morphine, sir."

Lestrade glared at the back of Holmes' head. He didn't have any legal recourse to stop his boy from using, but he had other methods.

“What caused it?”

“I don’t know, sir. I hadn’t got that far when you arrived.”

Lestrade sighed heavily. “Fetch the crop, Watson.” When he turned around, Holmes was on his feet again, his restlessness becoming too much.

The older man barely stopped the anger he felt rising up inside him at such a blatant act of disrespect. "I will not stand for such insubordination, Holmes," Lestrade said, his tone dangerous.

Watson returned, offering up the crop on the palms of his hands.

The silver haired man, reached out and snagged Holmes by his hair, he dragged him into the bedroom. “Watson, wait out there.”

He forced the younger man over the bed and used his police issue handcuffs to join his wrists together behind his back. They worked brilliantly.

“I do not care for the reason you have decided to be so disrespectful. But it will stop. Right now.”

Holmes struggled against Lestrade's grip. This was just what he needed, a distraction, a different type of game. He already had an erection from just this.

It seemed that Lestrade refused to pay it any attention though.

“These are handcuffs, Holmes. Newly issued. I made sure to get several pairs for when you decide provoke me.”

“I am not provoking you!” Holmes snapped, yanking at the cuffs and realising he had no way out of them.

Lestrade brought the crop down hard across Holmes' trouser clad arse. He had to do it several times before the younger man finally stopped thrashing about.

"That was just a warm up, Holmes. You're going to feel this crop against bare flesh." He rolled the younger man over and unfastened his trousers, pulling them down. He prodded at Holmes' cock and balls with the tip of the crop.

“Watson, get in here.”

After a second or two, he crawled into the room.

“Yes, sir?”

“You see, Holmes. Respect. Respect means I don’t hit Watson’s cock with this,” he waved the crop around. “Sit on him.”

The doctor climbed onto the bed, then sat atop Holmes. He was careful to stay safely away from where Lestrade was dragging the crop along Holmes' inner thigh.

The youngest did have the opportunity to let his legs kick out all up until Watson had climbed up on his chest.

“Turn around, Watson. Lose your trousers.”

Slowly, he turned to face the detective, all the while fiddling with the catch and button on his trousers.

Holmes stopped struggling completely, his attention focused on Watson. He was caught off guard when the crop came down across his thighs.

“Stick that in there,” Lestrade ordered, patting Watson’s cock with the crop and then pushing the tip into Holmes’ mouth.

Watson could barely contain himself as he slid his cock between the detective's full lips. The feeling was so decadent, so completely overwhelming. He had to struggle to keep from thrusting.

Holmes tried his hardest to kick out and thrust around, trying to dislodge the man knelt above him. 

Lestrade whacked him with the crop. “Be still!” He barked. “You forced me to do this.”

Though it would be poor etiquette, Watson wanted to laugh. All Holmes' struggles had managed to do was make the doctor that much harder and in turn make the younger man choke on the cock that was growing in his mouth.

Lestrade enjoyed the pretty picture the other two men made. Watson with his more rugged beauty and Holmes with his dynamic appeal. "Show Watson that your mouth is good for something other than uttering harsh criticism," he urged the detective.

All Holmes did was glare at him so Lestrade whipped out the crop again. “You aren’t usually so rude to your superiors.”

Holmes rolled his eyes dramatically and started to pull off Watson, but the Inspector was having none of it. He struck him twice across the shoulders then rested the crop at the nape of his neck.

“Do not make me tie him to you, Holmes. I can do that.”

“Sir, please no,” Watson was shaking his head.

Lestrade's eyebrows shot up. "What was that, Watson? I don't recall asking your opinion."

"Sir, I apologise," the doctor said, flushing with embarrassment at his slip. He normally did better than that. It was Holmes who tended to make the mistakes.

Barely acknowledging Watson's apology, Lestrade fetched a length of rope, his intentions quite clear.

“I’m going to give you a choice. Either I tie you there or something else gets tied up in there.”

Watson thought for several long moments. He didn't want to lose the wet heat that surrounded him, but he knew Holmes. The man was just as likely to bite him as not. "Please, sir. Use something else."

“Very well. Step backwards.”

Watson climbed off the bed and stepped back. 

“Kneel,” Lestrade ordered, watching as one of his submissives knelt and the other thought like mad to free himself.

The Inspector fetched two leather gags and brought them back. He smiled to himself at the surprised look on Watson's face.

“Can’t treat you any differently, can I?”

“No, sir,” Watson told the floor. 

“I thought you’d agree with me. Isn’t that nice?” Lestrade ruffled Watson's hair. He loved the colour of it. "Open up, doctor," he ordered, holding one of the gags in front of his mouth.

Watson eyed it with apprehension, forcing Lestrade to slap him. “I said open.”

The blond’s jaw dropped in shock mainly but when it had he felt the gag between his lips.

Lestrade buckled it in place, then ran his fingers over Watson's lips. He was pleased by the aesthetic effect the gag had and smiled his pleasure.

Holmes was still thrashing around on the bed. It made the Inspector sigh in annoyance, the man never stopped when he got himself into such a state.

"Holmes!" he shouted as he brought the crop down across the struggling man's thighs. "Cease your pointless antics!" He struck him again, hoping that would get his attention. 

Watson couldn’t help but snort around the gag and he shifted on his knees.

Finally, after two more strikes, Holmes fell motionless.

Lestrade immediately moved to place the gag in the detective's mouth, but Holmes turned his face away and closed his mouth tightly.

“Such a dramatic child.” He reached down and grabbed Holmes’ cock wrapping his fist around it tightly.

The moment Holmes gasped, Lestrade shoved the gag into his mouth with his free hand. He managed to get it buckled in place despite the younger man's struggles. It was sad to think he was used to this sort of thing. 

He thought it best to check the flat to see if Holmes did have anything... dangerous laying around.

It didn't take long to find what he was looking for. Holmes had vials of the stuff. He gathered it all together and set it on a table in the living room for later disposal. As he paced the room one last time he struggled to understand how Holmes the consulting detective had not been able to find what he had been looking for. 

As he entered the bedroom again, Watson had knelt up straight his hands resting behind his back. 

"I found what he was looking for." Lestrade shook his head. "He couldn't have been looking very hard for it if I was able to find it and he didn't. Maybe he just wanted an excuse to for this." He waved his hand from Watson to Holmes.

Holmes turned his head away from Lestrade to avoid meeting his eyes. He didn't like to think he was so transparent. 

“If that is the case why are you continuing to make a show of yourself?”

Watson was glancing between the pair, unsure quite what was going on. 

“Well Watson, theories?” He asked, removing the gag. 

The kneeling doctor didn’t know what to say. He found himself knelt there with his mouth hanging open.

Lestrade snorted, reached out and pushed his mouth shut. “What use are you then? I leave you in charge and he does this to his rooms.”

Watson blanched. "Sorry, sir." Keeping Holmes in line was a 24 hour job. He couldn't watch him all the time.

“Why can’t you? You live with the man.”

“Sir-”

“I do not want to hear excuses, Watson.”

The kneeling man looked down, hiding his expression. "Yes, sir."

Lestrade gave a huff, then started pacing around Watson. He kept shifting his gaze from the doctor to Holmes.

“Holmes, you are going to come with me and watch as I pour every last ounce of the stuff down the drain.”

The detective shot a glare at Lestrade, but it didn't phase the Inspector. Lestrade grasped Holmes by the arm and yanked him off the bed and to his feet.

The cuffs rattled as Holmes fought them. Lestrade thought they were a rather ingenious idea. “Watson, on your feet.”

The kneeling man stood up and followed Lestrade and Holmes without a word. Once they arrived at the sink, the Inspector shoved Holmes towards the doctor.

"Hold him. Make sure he doesn't look away." Lestrade opened the vials and poured them one by one down the drain.

The detective struggled to break free of Watson's grasp, though he couldn't have done anything cuffed as he was. Lestrade hadn't been meant to react like this, he had been meant to provide a more interesting alternative to the drugs. It wasn't fair!

Holmes watched vial after vial disappear down the drain. On the fifth one he began struggling again. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Watson grunted. “I can’t hold him."

Lestrade turned and slapped Holmes across the face and the detective went still. "I could stop. I know you're a grown man and you can make your own decisions, but Watson and I agree the drugs are harming you. I won't stand by and let you destroy yourself."

The look on Holmes’ face was an absolutely outrage. 

“Even without them in your system they control you.” Lestrade stepped into Holmes' space. "Now kneel." He placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder and pushed him down until he was kneeling. "Good. You still have some sense about you."

Holmes’ head was bowed low as Lestrade turned to the older submissive. 

“Get rid of the rest of it,” he ordered.

Watson set to work pouring out the other vials whilst Lestrade stood over Holmes.

For the first time ever, the detective seriously considered snapping his safe signal, but he didn't want to risk his relationship with the other two men. It wasn't worth it, not for the stuff disappearing down the drain. 

He managed to stay completely still until Watson turned and announced he was done.

Lestrade placed his hand on the side of Holmes' face. "Good boy. But you owe both myself and Watson an apology."

Holmes shook his head. He couldn’t bring himself to apologise. Not for something he hadn’t done, he hadn’t broken a rule, he hadn’t touched the stuff. It had all been window dressing.

Lestrade grasped Holmes by the ear. "That's the wrong response, Holmes." He pulled him towards the bedroom, forcing him to knee walk the entire way.

Watson felt incredibly awkward, he had no idea what to do. 

“Don’t just stand there!” Lestrade yelled through to the kitchen from the bedroom.

The doctor rushed into the bedroom. Before he came to a stop, Lestrade ordered him to get the rope. Watson fetched it from the cupboard and offered it to the Inspector who took it.

"Get on the bed," Lestrade ordered the detective, then he watched as the cuffed man struggled to do as ordered. "Lay down on your side."

Using the rope and a pair of leather ankle cuffs, Lestrade soon had Holmes' ankles tied to the handcuffs so that his legs were brought up behind him in an uncomfortable position.

The younger man struggled momentarily but fell still at the look from both men. The gag, still in his mouth, had begun to ache.

Lestrade sat on the edge if the bed, leaving plenty of room between himself and Holmes. "Watson, join our misbehaving child on the bed. I want to watch you bring him to the brink of orgasm, but don't let him come."

“Sir-”

“Just do it Watson, or you will join him.”

Closing his eyes, Watson moved to do what he was told. He settled in beside the younger man, making certain Lestrade could see. Holmes' cock was already half hard and it quickly thickened in the doctor’s hand.

As soon as Watson began, Holmes began to struggle again. He didn’t care how uncomfortable he had been restrained.

Lestrade leaned forward and brushed Watson aside, then he grasped Holmes' bollocks in a tight, painful grip. “Enough!” Holmes stilled, but he didn’t let go. “Watson, continue.”

Leaning awkwardly around his Dom, Watson grasped Holmes’ cock again.

The detective shuddered. This was more like it, more like the game he needed. The pleasure he was feeling in his cock combined with the pain in his bollocks had his body taut with a delicious tension.

"Why you can't simply ask for what you want, I'll never understand," Lestrade muttered to himself.

Holmes groaned as he tried to thrust into Watson's hand, but couldn't get leverage. He had heard Lestrade, but he didn't care. All he wanted was more.

"Stop, Watson," the Inspector ordered.

Watson immediately withdrew his hand from Holmes' flushed cock. Lestrade grabbed him by the back of the neck and smashed their lips together above the prone detective.

That made Holmes whimper in an entirely different manner. He didn't like being left out. He tried to get their attention by thrashing about, but they purposefully ignored him.

Lestrade broke the kiss and stroked Watson's jaw with his fingers. "Holmes wants our attention. I don't think he deserves it. Do you?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, sir. Definitely not."

Lestrade reached over and snagged Watson by the hair, he used it as leverage and pulled him around to kneel beside the bed in front of him. Then he pulled his cock from his pants.

Sherlock followed every motion with his eyes. He wanted to be the one on his knees for either man, it didn't matter which so long as it was at Lestrade's order. When the Inspector slid his cock into Watson's mouth, the trussed up detective let out a muted sound of protest. 

Absently, the inspector reached back and gripped the detective’s hair in his fist. “Keep quiet,” he hissed.

The small shock of pain silenced him. Still he watched what was happening like a man dying of thirst being denied water. He managed to shift by small increments closer to Lestrade so he could see better. His own cock hung heavy and neglected between his legs.

“Holmes!” Lestrade barked, getting to his feet and pushing Watson back out of the way at the same time. “Watson, get up, help me get him on the floor the other side of the bed.”

Holmes tried to shout in protest, but the gag effectively muffled his efforts. The other two men lifted him from the bed and set him none to gently on the floor.

Lestrade climbed back on the bed, spreading his legs and patting the space between them. "Back to work, Watson. And make pleanty of noise. I want to make sure Holmes can hear exactly what he's missing."

“Yes, sir,” Watson nodded once and settled himself between the inspector’s knees. He wrapped his lips around Lestrade's cock with a groan. He pitched it loud enough for the detective to hear it where he lay on the floor. 

It didn’t take much for for Holmes to start thrashing around on the floor like some under climaxed teenager. 

Lestrade would have laughed, but the doctor was doing a fine job. "Watson, st- stop for a moment. I don't want this to end too soon."

“Yes, sir,” the blond repeated, kneeling up on the edge of the bed. 

“You see, Holmes, this is the way one of my submissive should behave.”

The only response he got was a muffled string of gibberish.

Lestrade shook his head. "Is there something you would like from me, boy?” he asked Watson.

"I only want you to use me sir and maybe get to come later," Watson replied.

"I believe that can be arranged," Lestrade said, leaning forward and stroking the doctor’s bottom lip. "See, Holmes. You should ask nicely for the things you want, not try to provoke me." 

“Get down there and open him up.”

“Sir?” The doctor asked.

“Open his hole. Let’s tease it for a while.”

Watson couldn’t hide his smile or his eagerness as he got on the floor and shifted Holmes' hips for a better view of his arse.

The detective grunted in complaint when Watson began playing with his entrance. It wasn't that he was opposed to such a thing, but he was aghast at his undignified position. 

Lestrade just watched, trying his hardest not to laugh. His boys were quite the picture to watch. “Come on Watson, get a move on.”

The doctor prodded at Holmes' hole, using olive oil they kept stored in a bottle in the bedroom for lube. He worked his finger into the younger man, stretching him, then added a second finger.

It didn’t take Holmes long to start shifting around as much as he could, thrusting into Watsons’s fingers. 

“Holmes!” Lestrade barked. “Stop it. Now!”

The detective let out a frustrated huff, but obeyed instantly. He knew he would lose the fingers entirely if he didn't. 

“Actually, Watson,” the inspector stepped forward and grabbed the doctor by the hair. “Let’s leave him be.”

Holmes moaned pitifully. When Watson removed his fingers from the detective's entrance, he began to thrash about in complaint.

"See, Watson. He doesn't deserve your attentions."

“Yes, sir. I was well aware.”

Lestrade snorted, causing Watson to laugh outright.

The inspector patted the bed, indicating that Watson should climb back up on it with him. The moment the sub did, Lestrade straddled him and bent to kiss him. “We can get plenty of amusement from one another without the man on the floor.”

Watson nodded, panting beneath his Dom. “Yes, sir.” He gasped when Lestrade slid down his body and nuzzled at his bollocks and cock. It felt so good, but he knew the Inspector's attention would soon turn to his own pleasure. Lestrade sucked in his length in one go. 

“Lestrade!” Watson panted, somehow stopping from bucking up so as to protect himself from some invisible, unforeseen threat. After all, Lestrade had to have something especially wicked planned for him since he was making him feel so good.

The Inspector chuckled around Watson's cock, enjoying the man's clear nervousness. He worked at what he was doing until he had him right at the edge, then he pulled off. 

“Sir, please.”

“Hmm?” Lestrade made a point to twiddle his tie a bit. “Problem, Watson?”

“Yes, sir. I thought I was good in comparison with Holmes, sir.”

"Oh, you are. That's why I want this to last. No need to finish too soon." Lestrade moved to the side and ordered Watson to roll over. 

“There is plenty of reason to finish soon, sir,” the doctor argued, shifting his hips slightly.

Lestrade licked a stripe along the doctor’s arse crack, causing Watson to shudder. He did it again, then drew back and reached for the olive oil.

On the floor, Holmes had started shifting again, trying to get some attention. 

“When you learn to grow up, Holmes, I might pay you some attention.”

Watson would have laughed, but he didn't want to risk their Dom's ire. The last thing he wanted was to end up in Holmes' position. It would probably make the younger man’s day, his flat mate trussed up beside him.

Lestrade worked a finger into the doctor’s hole, crooking it this way and that, stretching his entrance, then he added a second finger beside it.

Watson kept himself as still as possible, focusing his attentions on pleasing the officer. It hadn’t taken long for him to push in a third finger.

Lestrade reached over and picked up the large rubber dildo that lay on the bedside table. He slathered it with olive oil, then placed the head of it at Watson's entrace.

The doctor found himself holding his breath as the inspector pushed the dildo into him. It felt odd amd different from having his Dom inside him, but when Lestrade started pumping the dildo and it hit that special spot, he saw sparks and he could see immediately why Holmes liked it so much.

Watson groaned shamelessly, his pleasure spilling from his lips.

Lestrade removed his hand from the dildo and gave the doctor’s arse a swat. Watson moaned, enjoying the light sting.

“Keep making those noises, Watson. They are doing such amazing things to me.”

They were getting to Holmes as well. His length had hardened in sympathy to the sounds the doctor was making. He managed to roll onto his stomach and sought what friction he could against the floor.

Lestrade heard his youngest sub shifting and grunting on the floor and rolled his eyes. "Stay where you are, Watson, whilst I deal with Holmes." He went and fetched the detective's riding crop, then stood over the younger man. He needed to get him up onto the bed. But Holmes didn’t stop shifting around so Lestrade just brought the crop down hard on his arse where he was.

Holmes yelped around his gag. The crop had bloody hurt! Unfortunately for him, another blow landed across his arse. And another. And another. 

Lestrade didn’t stop, blow after blow after blow until Holmes was curling in on himself.

"Do you think you can behave now, boy?" the inspector asked.

Holmes nodded, but didn't offer to move in any other way.

"Good boy. Behave and I might not ignore you completely despite how you provoked me earlier with your nasty little vials." 

He cowered into himself, determined to behave himself now. He didn’t want that awful crop again.

Lestrade tossed the crop aside and climbed back on the bed. He was very pleased with Watson. The man had kept perfectly still with his arse in the air, he brushed the pale flesh with his finger tips. “Adorable,” he whispered, moving his hand to ruffle Watson’s hair instead.

He turned the doctor’s face towards him and pressed his lips to his. They kissed for several long moments, the inspector rolling Watson onto his back and causing the dildo to shift inside the blond. That shift caused a chain reaction, his hips bucked up, dislodging the older man from on top of him.

Lestrade gave the doctor a stern look. "Do I need to restrain you as well, Watson? Because I intend to have my way with you."

Watson managed to still. “No, sir.”

“No, sir, what?”

“I can control myself, sir.”

The inspector straddled his hips. "You better." Leaning forward, he lined his cock up with Watson's and wrapped his hand around them both. He thrust into the tight space between his hand and the doctor’s cock, relishing the feel. He stopped before he climaxed, though, not ready for their games to be over. It was time to bring their misbehaving detective properly into the game. With an insistent motion, he removed the dildo from the doctor’s entrance. "Help me get Holmes on the bed, Watson," the Inspector ordered.

Watson climbed off the bed and helped Lestrade lift the younger man onto the it. They placed him in the middle where he lay, helpless. His arse was in the air and his face was turned to the side.

The inspector bent and spoke into the younger man's ear. "Watson is going to take his pleasure of you while I take my pleasure from him. If you manage do derive any enjoyment from it is immaterial."

Holmes didn’t complain. He hadn't been ordered not to come and that was all that mattered at this point.

Watson ran his hand over the detective's arse, still glistening with olive oil, then he gave his own cock a long stroke making sure it was slick. He tested Holmes' entrance and loosened it up a bit with his gingers, then he lined his cock up with the detective's hole and pushed slowly in.

"Don’t move," the Inspector ordered as he moved behind Watson. He had already slicked himself up and knew the doctor had been well opened by the dildo, so he plunged into Watson's entance without hesitation. 

The doctor gasped as he was filled and shoved slightly forward into Holmes who moaned in pleased delight.

Lestrade grinned at their response. He started rocking his hips, thrusting into Watson at a steady pace. Each thrust caused a chain reaction of pleasure that travelled from Lestrade through Watson and into Holmes.

If the detective could have, he would have grasped his own cock, but that was impossible as he was still cuffed. He couldn't even manage to rut against the mattress, not with Watson's bruising grasp on his hips. Still, he was close to coming. So close. Soooo close.

Lestrade pounded into John with s particularly hard thrust, causing the doctor to see stars of pleasure as he sank deep into Holmes and came, his cock pulsing. He cried out incoherently and grasped the detective's hips even harder.

"Yes, Watson, yes. That's it," the Inspector said without breaking off his demanding thrusts. The way Watson clamped down on him brought Lestrade to the edge of his own orgasm and he chased it furiously. When it hit him, he went impossibly still, his muscles rigid. The only sound he made was a soft gasp.

Beneath him and Watson, Holmes finally, blissfully came. His eyes filled with tears of gratitude at the release, having feared he wouldn't reach it.

Lestrade rolled off of the other two men to the left and Watson rolled off to the right. They lay there for a few minutes before the Inspector decided it was time to release the detective from the cuffs. He found the key and went to unlock them, but froze in surprise. Holmes had fallen asleep, completely dead to the world.

Watson, seeing an incredulous smile creeping onto Lestrade's face followed his gaze. He had to stifle a laugh to keep from waking the younger man. "Why not leave him to sleep, sir. You know how little he gets," he whispered. 

Lestrade nodded. "Go get cleaned up. I'll watch over him." He set the key back on the bedside table and settled in to watch over Holmes. He hoped the detective had learned his lesson and would simply ask for what he wanted next time. Still, he looked so peaceful, even with the cuffs on. Lestrade reached out and petted Holmes' sweat soaked hair. "We'll be here to take care of you, Watson and I."

Holmes let out a contented sigh, almost as if he had heard him.


End file.
